51 choses qu'Aro Volturi n'est pas autorisé à fair
by Hell71
Summary: TRADUCTION- Rosalie donne l'idée à Gianna et Heidi de faire une liste des choses interdites au seigneur de Voltera pour le bien de tous... Fun!


**51 choses qu'Aro Volturi n'est pas autorisé à faire**

**(pour quelque raison que se soit)**

Écrit par _the indifferent child of earth_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aro Volturi n'est pas autorisé à:

1- S'autoproclamer comme étant Lord Voldemord…

2- …et ensuite défier Emmett Cullen (qui N'est PAS Harry Potter) en duel avec des baguettes magiques.

3- Voler toutes les paires de chaussures d'Heidi et accuser Giana…

4- …particulièrement quand il porte ces sandales Valentino préférée.

5- Soupirer lourdement à chaque fois que Caïus commence à parler.

6- Utiliser des phrases comme « c'est la drogue ». La seule drogue ici, s'est lui.

7- Dire à Alec qu'il s'habille comme un hippy.

8- Jouer aux Pokémon. C'est trop flippant.

9- Dire à Caïus qu'avec ces cheveux blancs et ces yeux rouges, il ressemble à un albinos…

10- …et ensuite, attacher Caïus et teindre ces cheveux en rouge…

11- …puis, l'appeler « tête d'allumette » (surtout si le résultat est proche de la couleur de Lindsay Lohan).

12- Demander à Jane si elle tente de l'affronter quand elle lui jette un coup d'œil.

13- Envoyer des boules de chocolat glacés sur Félix quand il prend le dernier "casse-croute".

14- Communiquer avec Emmett Cullen sous n'importe quelle forme que se soit (enfreindre cette loi peut avoir de terribles conséquences comme par exemple l'ère de "l'amour libre" aux USA dans les années 60).

15- Kidnapper Bella Swan et la forcer à jouer à prendre le thé et avec des poupées.

16- Changer des gens en vampire si ils peuvent roter l'alphabet à l'envers.

17- Dimitri ne doit pas être employé à traquer dans le but de la règle susmentionnée.

18- Imposer un « mois d'appréciation international de l'humain » tous les 40 ans où aucun vampire n'a la permission de se nourrir d'humain…

19- … et mettre un autocollant sur l'uniforme de la garde des Volturi qui dit : « les humains sont nos amis, pas de la nourriture ».

20- Faire des graffitis sur les murs du château des Volturi…

21- … et particulièrement avec des phrases comme « Carlisle Cullen est chaud bouillant » ou « Dimitri égal idiot ».

22- Changer le slogan des Volturi par : « Rejoignez les Volturi, nous avons des cookies !»

23- Forcer les membres de la garde à faire un concours d'orthographe toutes les deux semaines…

24- …et exiger que les perdants fassent une chorégraphie Disney de son choix sur… la glace.

25- Porter un maillot de bain.

26- Faire changer la phrase d'accueil téléphonique de Giana par : «Monastère St Marcus… Vous les poignardez, nous les buvons ! »

27- Avoir « une conversation » avec Jane et Alec.

28- Dire à Heidi qu'elle est mal fagotée.

29- Chanter la chanson d'Avril Lavigne « Girlfriend ».

30- Crier « Marcus est le seul homme avec qui j'ai jamais été ! » quand quelqu'un parle avec lui en public.

31- S'habiller comme Shakira.

32- Essayer de danser comme Shakira.

33- Parler avec un accent suédois dès qu'Heidi est dans la pièce.

34- Renommer tous les gardes Volturi (exemple : Alec = Estéban le garçon qui s'occupe de la piscine).

35- Transformer la salle du repas en 'Roller Boggies ' avec des lumières stroboscopiques, une boule à facette disco et une mauvaise musique américaine des années 70.

36- Donner à chaque vampire qu'il connait un chaton pour Noël.

37- Utiliser des marionnettes-chaussettes pour parler.

38- Organiser des conventions pour les enfants dans le château des Volturi.

39- Proclamer que Félix est la "pute" de Dimitri (ou vice et versa).

40- Mettre Jane et Alec disponible à l'adoption.

41- Dire à Giana que si elle veut devenir un vampire, elle doit rédiger un mémoire sur "le mec le plus vieux et le plus sexy" qu'elle connaisse.

42- Porter un costume de lapin rose le dimanche de Pâques tout en sautillant pour la distribution d'œufs multicolores.

43- Lancer les œufs multicolores susmentionnés aux vampires et dire qu'ils n'ont vraiment pas "l'esprit de Pâques".

44- Ecouter n'importe quelle musique écrite/chanter/interprété par Justin Timberlake.

45- Ou Mickael Jackson.

46- De plus, il ne doit pas forcer Alec à danser avec lui sur n'importe quelle musique de Michael Jackson.

47- Commencer toutes ces conversations par : « Vous avez déjà fait l'amour avec un orque. Dieu, s'est difficile… ! » pour briser la glace.

48- Il n'est pas autoriser à s'approcher à moins de 10 mètre de Mrs. Poppinschnooker (l'orque de compagnie d'Heidi).

49- Frapper Edward Cullen quand il vient sauver Bella de la partie de thé.

50- Enfermer Jane et Félix dans un placard et prendre des paris sur celui qui en sortira vivant.

-« Merci pour l'idée Rosalie. Je t'enverrais les Jimmy Choos en express. Ciao» Heidi referma son téléphone portable et regarda Dimitri accrocher la liste dans la salle du trône.

-« On devrait peut-être la plastifier ? » Proposa Alec.

-« Ca ne fera pas une grande différence. » Se lamenta Jane.

-« Je suppose que s'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire. » Dit Caïus qui était assit sur son trône. Marcus acquiesça simplement.

Aro entra dans la pièce en portant un maillot de bain rouge serré et un chapeau en papier d'aluminium. Dans ces bras, il y avait beaucoup d'autres chapeaux de la sorte.

-« Tout le monde prend un chapeau. Ou les extra-terrestres vont être capables de lire nos esprits ! Ils arrivent ! »

Comme personne ne prit de chapeau, il se mit à sautiller à travers la pièce pour déposer des chapeaux sur la tête de tous les gens présents.

-« Excellent ! » Il applaudit et regarda les mines maussades des vampires présents dans la pièce. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller discuter avec Mrs. Poppinschnooker avant d'aller me nourrir. »

Heidi allait intervenir, mais deux vampires mâles s'en chargèrent avant elle.

-« Tu ne t'approche pas de Mrs. Poppinschnooker ! Numéro 48 ! Numéro 48, Aro ! »

-« Sans parler du numéro 25. Je suis traumatisé pour l'éternité ! » Marmonna quelqu'un.

Jane prit la plume à la place d'Alec et écrivit :

51- Aro n'est pas autorisé à mettre des chapeaux en alu à tous le monde pour « empêcher les aliens de lire nos esprits » et pas seulement parce que s'est hypocrite, mais surtout parce que « les extra-terrestres n'ont pas débarqués. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous à plu. C'était le dernier One Shot du genre, mais je traduirais peut-être bientôt d'autres trucs…

Les Reviews sont ma récompense pour le temps passé à traduire, alors laissez-moi un petit mot en cliquant sur le bouton vert… Merci ! ;-)


End file.
